Survivor Dogs Mating Stories
by WarriorCatFan668
Summary: These are mating stories I created. These will be lemons as well; requests are accepted.
1. Requests

**If you'd like to make a request, please fill out the following:**

**Dog 1:**

**Dog 2:**

**Love, Lust, or Rape?:**

**Extras:**

**OCs are accepted as well. So are femalexfemale, malexmale, and threesomes or foursomes and whatever. If you enjoy warriors, please check out my warrior cat lemons story! Thanks!**


	2. Bella x Alpha (Love)

Bella paced around the clearing, sniffing the ground. She was ordered by Dart to go and search by the river, and she obeyed the chase-dog's commands. Suddenly, she heard a twig crack. Snapping her head around, she noticed the great shape of Alpha, the handsome leader of the Wild Pack. His yellow gaze was on her, and it seemed as if he was pleased she was there.

"Greetings, Alpha," Bella said shyly. She had a _little_ crush on him, but whenever she thought about it, she always fussed at herself. Didn't he kill poor Alfie?

"Greetings," he murmured.

_What does he want_? She wondered with curiosity. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, nothing," he said and lifted his head. Throwing back his head, he let out a great, bold howl. It sent shivers down Bella's spine and she felt something strange spread throughout her body. It had been the same feeling for these few moons she remained in the pack. Not paying attention to Alpha, she trekked onward. When she decided to take a drink, she stopped. She was unaware of Alpha following her.

The gray-and-white wolfdog followed Bella with interest in his eyes. He had admired the she-dog since he laid eyes on her, though he was her enemy and was supposed to be interested in Sweet, his Beta. _Alright, Alpha, it's either now or never! _He thought. To show his interest, Alpha began to sniff Bella's vulva.

Jumping with surprise, Bella spun around, golden eyes round with shock. She whimpered and peeled her lips back into a snarl. She was uninterested, so she sat down, still snarling.

_You live in my packs, you obey _my _rules, _Alpha thought. "Oh, my beautiful Bella," he chuckled. "I'm afraid it's not like that in my pack. I know you are just being shy."

Ears flattening to her head, she rose again. "You know me well," she whispered. She stood still and held her tail to the side.

Grinning with satisfaction, Alpha continued to sniff at her rear. So many thoughts blew throughout his head as he imagined what he would do to her. Finally, he began to mount her. She gasped at the feeling, but began to moan with pleasure.

"Oh my love," she moaned. "You're doing so well."

Alpha thrust deeper so that his penis could penetrate. Holding his love tighter, he kept thrusting. Bella loved the feeling of her now mate mounting her. She moaned as she felt his penis expanding inside of her, and she trapped the bulbus gland. Licking her spine fur briefly, Alpha whispered, "I'll make you mine."

His penis was now trapped inside of Bella. He groaned and said, "You're doing well; but we're not finished yet." Alpha's penis was locked into her vagina by the bulbus glandis, so he lifted a leg to swing it over her smooth back while he turned around. Bella and him stood with their hind ends touching, his penis and her vagina still stuck. When they finished, they broke away, and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, Alpha!" Bella's eyes shined. "I didn't know you had that in you!"

Licking her face fondly, he whispered, "I look forward to doing it again."

Bella barked with delight and rubbed her head on her mate's chest. "I love you,"

"I love you, too," he whispered, licking her soft head.


	3. Lucky x Sweet (Love)

Lucky padded around the camp. He glanced to see his Beta - also his crush, Sweet - speaking to Alpha. Stifling a growl of jealousy, he turned away. He _needed _to tell Sweet the truth. Whimpering, he neared the beautiful swift-dog. He politely waited for her to finish her conversation with Alpha. She padded away from him, and tilted her narrow head to the right, her brown eyes in confusion.

"Yes, Lucky?" He was surprised to be called by his regular name, rather than his rank.

"I'd like to speak to you," he began, "if that's okay?"

She looked uneasy, but at last, she shrugged, "What could happen?"

_Wait and see_, he thought darkly. Chuckling, he led the way out of camp.

* * *

The two were having a nice conversation. The Moon-Dog began to show part of her face, and Lucky knew he would have to show Sweet his love sooner or later.

"Sweet," he said, only a muzzle-length away. "I love you."

"I-I..." Sweet whimpered, avoiding eye contact. "I love you too," the response surprised him. "I just wished things could be different... with me having to become Alpha's mate and all..."

"Becoming a mate is an entirely different definition," Lucky whispered.

Her eyes grew wide, and she gasped, but Lucky was already behind her, sniffing at her rear.

"Oh..." she moaned, holding her tail to the side. "Oh Lucky..."

Stopping, Lucky whimpered, "Sweet,"

She glared at him, wondering why he had stopped. "What?"

"Talk dirty to me..." He murmured. "It turns me on." He kneaded to the ground with his paws.

Sweet smiled and nodded, "Come back here, my bad boy,"

Pleasure swept through Lucky as he continued to sniff at her rump. He knew she was growing impatient. "Oh... I can't wait for your penis to come into my pussy!"

Losing control, he mounted her. She yelped with shock, and Lucky thrust deeper and tighter. "Sweet, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!"

"Oh, Lucky! Make me yours! _Make me yours_!" She moaned loudly.

Lucky stopped and smirked, narrowing his eyes. He wasn't going to put his penis back in yet; he wanted to tease her. How far would this sexy she-dog go for him to mount her once more?

"Lucky, stick it in! It will please me!" Sweet groaned, turning to face him. There was a mischievous glint in her dark eyes, but also lust. Feeling the intense sexual desire himself, he mounted her until he felt her vagina trap his penis. He felt upset that their sexual night was nearly over. He unclasped his forelegs from her loins and placed both of his paws on one side of his mate. Lifting his leg over her back, the mates stood rump to rump.

After many moments, their muscles relaxed. Lucky separated from her. As they did so, Sweet let out a cry of pain and the two tumbled to the ground.

Licking his mate fiercely, Lucky whispered, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Sweet responded. "And now we will raise a perfect family together."

**I'm sorry I'm not that good at this mating stories; as you can see, I'm new to the process. When I get a decent amount of views, I'll make Warrior Cat Mating Stories. Just so you all know, you can request a story; Just say the following:**

**Names of the dogs - doesn't matter of which gender, and I accept threesomes. **

**Lust, Love, or Rape**

**And if there's a certain story you'd like, comment that as well. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Moon x Fiery (Lust)

Moon flicked her thick tail, ordering Dart and Twitch to follow her. "Alright, you two check by the fields."

"What about you?" Twitch asked.

"I'll check near the lake," Moon informed. "I'll be fine."

With a nod, he ran off with his patrolmate, Dart. Moon raced off to the water source to search for any intruders. She sniffed the ground when a deep voice came, "Why hello, sexy," Spinning around, she saw the sturdy shape of Fiery. He always flirted with her, and she was sick of it.

Rolling her blue eyes, she snarled, "Go away, Fiery!"

"Why?" He blinked.

"I'm patrolling," she growled.

"You can do that when I'm done," He started to circle her. He sniffed her rump, and she snapped at him, but he pushed her down with a heavy paw.

"Fiery, release me at once!" She demanded.

"I will," He said, and slowly began to lick it. The feeling was soothing to Moon... her eyes began to close and she moaned slightly. By the feeling of his nose by her rump, she knew he had a smirk. "Like that?" He continued to lick. She growled, but moaned louder and louder.

By a complete accident the words slipped from her mouth, "Oh Fiery!"

"Moon, I knew you would do that," Fiery said, stroking the silky fur on her rump.

"I don't like yo-" She stopped when he rasped his tongue on her vulva. Moans interrupted her.

Fiery whispered in her ear, "Talk dirty, my love," he ordered. "Do it!"

"Never!" she snarled.

Licking her vulva more, she moaned, and surprised pleasure came to her. "Oh Fiery! Stick it in! Stick your big penis in already! Oh, make me yours!"

"Will do, ma'am," he smirked.

Putting his forelegs on her loins, Fiery slowly mounted her. "O-oh..." she closed her eyes. He continued to go his pace, and for some reason, he went slower. "Faster, Fiery, faster!"

He did as she said, and stuck his penis into her vagina. "Moon," he said.

"Yes?" she murmured.

"I'll take your virginity away with pleasure," he mounted her faster and faster.

Moon thought she hated Fiery; but he was an amazing mating partner. Thinking this was the part where he would fertilize her eggs, she moaned louder than before, though not with pleasure. But he stopped, teasing her.

"Finally," she whispered to herself. She didn't want to have pups, not yet.

But his paws didn't shift. He began to slowly lick her vulva. "Moon," he said, "I want you to do me a favor."

"No." she growled. "I already did!"

"We still need to finish, but now, you must listen to me!" He whispered.

She got to her legs, and he bowled her over onto her back. The lake water drenched her thick pelt, and he shoved his penis directly right into her face. "Suck it!"

"What?"

"Suck _it_!"

Moon snarled, but while she opened her mouth, he shoved his penis in. Her eyes began to soften and she began to lick it. Fiery moaned as she did so. It felt so good! "I'm going to cum!" he howled to the Sky Dogs.

He cummed into her mouth, and she swallowed it quickly. Her tongue kept swirling around his dick, and finally he took it out of her mouth. "My love..." she murmured.

"Your turn," He smirked, seeing her vulva. "You needed this; I can tell you're in heat,"

"You're noticing this now?" she snapped. "Lick it! Do it now!"

Fiery smiled at his fierce mate and lick her vulva smoothly. She moaned louder and louder each stroke. Now it was time to finish the job. He stuck his dick into her vagina, and now it was stuck. He fertilized her eggs. Making their rumps meet, Fiery smirked in satisfaction. He had taken Moon's virginity, when she had insisted to herself that he wouldn't become victorious. After many long moments, the two broke away. Moon yelped for a brief second before falling on his shoulder.

Panting, he nuzzled her and said, "I love you, Moon,"

"I love you, too," She smiled.

"Want to do it again?"

"You'll do it until I say you stop!" Moon yipped.

"That's my sexy girl," He smirked.

"Come and get me, big boy," she said seductively and dashed off.

**My best one yet, in my opinion. :D**


	5. Dart x Mulch (Rape)

Dart raced across the grass, Twitch by her side. She secretly had a crush on him, but she would never admit it to him. It would completely ruin her tough appearance; she was the angriest dog in the pack! Even if she did get a mate, she would still have her personality, though she was scared her best friend, Spring, would tease her. Spring was also Twitch's brother, so it would be even more embarrassing.

"You should check the hillock and beyond," Dart suggested.

"Okay," Twitch responded. "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah; I'm patrolling where the hunters go hunting, so I'll be safe," she smiled at her friend.

Giving her ear a quick lick, Twitch bounded away.

Dart felt warm pleasure sweep throughout her, and she darted away toward her patrolling area.

Usually the hunters would be hunting in that spot. She heard the echoes of Fiery's commanding barks, and she knew they were too far to see her, but if she ran fast enough, she would see them.

"Hello," the black male, Mulch, stepped into view.

"Mulch, you startled me!" Dart growled.

"Oh, really?" There was something in his eyes. Dart gasped as she realized it was lust.

"I-I need to go..." She backed away.

"Stay," he demanded.

"No," Dart told him firmly.

"Too bad the hunters are too far away to hear you," he made a fake frown. "Same goes with your Twitch friend. Dart, I've always admired since my eyes first lied upon you."

Before she could move, he knocked her down. She rolled onto her back, and got to her paws, but Mulch pushed her down, licking her neck. She snarled and squirmed, going toward her rump. He chuckled darkly when he stared at her rump. "In heat, my love?"

"Wha-?" She couldn't finish.

He licked her vulva. Was it really that big? _My heat was caused for Twitch, not you! _She wanted to say, but moans escaped her mouth. He continued to do so, and finally, he tried to force her down.

But she was too strong. "Mulch, get away!" she snarled, racing away. She was faster, so she darted away. Panicking, she tripped over. She saw Mulch nearing, and the only position she could get in was a crouch. He began to mount her. She yelped in terror, so Mulch pressed her face into the mud.

Finally, something weird felt inside of Dart. Did Mulch's penis do something to her? "You're amazing at this," Mulch chuckled, continuing to lick her vulva until she felt herself cum. Mulch started to lick it up.

"I hate you," Dart snarled.

"Oh, really?" he smirked. "If you hate me, don't moan,"

Dart's eyes widened. His tongue rasped over her vulva and she moaned, "Oh..."

"Yeah..." he whispered. Continuing to rasp his long tongue over her vulva, he whispered, "Ya love me!"

He pushed her down on her back, and Dart felt too weak to do much. "Listen to me," he growled, "Suck my dick!"

Dart gasped, and he shoved it in. She tried to sink her teeth in, but he shoved it in deeply to where she nearly choked. "Suck it before I go to find Twitch and kill him!" Tears coming to her eyes, Dart licked it. "Oh yeah..." he moaned. "Stop teasing me and just lick it already! Do it now!"

She sucked on his dick and he released a triumphant howl of pleasure. "Keep going..." He ordered. "I'm going to cum!" And he did all in her mouth. "Swallow it, baby," she swallowed it. "Yeah, that's my sexy bad girl," he smirked.

His cock went back in its sheathe and she rolled back onto her back. "I'll kill you!" she snarled.

"Oh, will you, my dear?" He smirked, rubbing her vulva with a paw.

"Oh!" She moaned so loud. "Oh, Mulch!"

She felt his warm breath on her vulva, and shivered. He stuck his tongue inside of it, and she gasped, her head collapsing on her paws. He repeatedly licked her vulva. Moaning and closing her eyes, Dart knew that she was already raped, and Mulch was the dog who ended up taking her virginity. She would get revenge. Because of this, he would die a terrible death... the Earth-Dog would help her out. Dart knew it.


	6. Author's Note

**Like the chapter I posted in the warrior cat stories, this is an unneeded chapter. It will be announcing upcoming chapters.**

**REQUESTS**

**Dart x Lucky (Rape) – Requested by Guest**

**Star x Lone Dog (Rape/Lust) – Requested by AngelOfPride**

**OTHER LEMONS**

**Alfie x Sunshine (Love)**

**Grunt x Daisy (Rape)**

**Lucky x Snap (Lust)**

**I have many other ideas as well, but these are just three upcoming chapters I'm announcing. Have any other ideas (that I might've not guessed about or haven't made a chapter of) just post them and I'll make them as soon as I'm able! :)**


End file.
